SG Ranks Music
Key Adore Love Like Meh Dislike Hate Die All-Time Suburbia I've Given You All And Now I'm Nothing (The Wonder Years) The Greatest Generation (The Wonder Years) Siberia (Lights) Little Machines (Lights) Symphony Soldier (The Cab) Take This to Your Grave (Fall Out Boy) Fast Times at Barrington High (The Academy Is...) A Lesson in Romantics (Mayday Parade) Born to Die (Lana Del Rey) Whisper War (The Cab) Won't Be Pathetic Forever (The Wonder Years) Where Have All The Merrymakers Gone? (Harvey Danger) Nimrod (Green Day) Everything Sucks (Descendents) Sucker (Charli XCX) American Idiot (Green Day) Milo Goes to College (Descendents) Folie a Deux (Fall Out Boy) The Family Jewels (Marina and the Diamonds) Maybe This Place is the Same and We're Just Changing (Real Friends) ¡Uno! (Green Day) Enema of the State (Blink-182) Pure Heroine (Lorde) Collide With The Sky (Pierce the Veil) Punk Goes Pop 5 (Various "Artists") American Idiot Letterbomb Homecoming St. Jimmy Holiday Jesus of Suburbia She's A Rebel Boulevard of Broken Dreams American Idiot Give Me Novacaine Whatsername Are We The Waiting Extraordinary Girl Wake Me Up When September Ends Born to Die - The Paradise Edition National Anthem Dark Paradise Carmen Blue Jeans Lolita Off to the Races American Gods and Monsters Ride Body Electric Diet Mountain Dew This Is What Makes Us Girls Radio Million Dollar Man Bel Air Cola Without You Born to Die Blue Velvet Video Games Summertime Sadness Lucky Ones Yayo Collide With The Sky Hold On Till May One Hundred Sleepless Nights Props and Mayhem Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears I'm Low On Gas And You Need a Jacket Tangled in the Great Escape A Match Into Water May These Noises Startle You In Your Sleep Tonight Hell Above The First Punch Bulls in the Bronx King For a Day ¡Dos!= Ashley Lazy Bones Baby Eyes Wow! That's Loud Stray Heart Stop When The Red Lights Flash Amy Fuck Time Lady Cobra Makeout Party Wild One See You Tonight Nightlife Enema of the State What's My Age Again? The Party Song Going Away to College Don't Leave Me Dumpweed Aliens Exist Mutt Dysentery Gary Wendy Clear Adam's Song All The Small Things Anthem Everything Sucks Thank You She Loves Me Hateful Notebook I Won't Let Me We This Place Grand Theme Sick-O-Me When I Get Old I'm The One Rotting Out Everything Sucks Caught Coffee Mug Doghouse Eunuch Boy The Family Jewels Seventeen Girls Hollywood Hermit the Frog Are You Satisfied? Guilty The Outsider Obsessions Shampain Oh No! The Family Jewels Numb Mowgli's Road I Am Not a Robot Rootless Fast Times at Barrington High Coppertone Beware! Cougar! Paper Chase One More Weekend Crowded Room Rumored Nights After the Last Midtown Show His Girl Friday The Test Automatic Eyes Summer Hair = Forever Young About a Girl Folie à Deux 20 Dollar Nose Bleed West Coast Smoker 27 She's My Winona I Don't Care (Coffee's For Closers) Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On A Bad Bet Tiffany Blews The (Shipped) Gold Standard Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes w.a.m.s. America's Suitehearts What A Catch Donnie The Greatest Generation Cul-de-sac I Just Want To Sell Out My Funeral Teenage Parents Chaser The Bastards, The Vultures, The Wolves We Could Die Like This A Raindance in Traffic The Devil In My Bloodstream An American Religion (FSF) Passing Through a Screen Door There, There Dismantling Summer Madelyn A Lesson in Romantics When I Get Home You're So Dead Black Cat If You Wanted a Song Written About You, All You Had to Do Was Ask Ocean and Atlantic Champagne's for Celebrating (I'll Have a Martini) You Be the Anchor That Keeps My Feet on the Ground, I'll Be the Wings That Keep Your Heart in the Clouds Walk On Water or Drown Jamie All Over Jersey Take This to Heart I'd Hate to Be You When People Find Out What This Song Is About Miserable at Best Little Machines Slow Down Speeding Muscle Memory How We Do It Oil and Water Meteorites From All Sides Lucky Ones Child Don't Go Home Without Me Running With the Boys Same Sea Portal Up We Go Maybe This Place Is the Same and We're Just Changing I Think I'm Moving Forward Sixteen Old Book To: My Old Self ...And We're Just Changing Spread Me All Over Illinois I Don't Love You Anymore Short Song Cover You Up Maybe This Place Is the Same... Summer Loose Ends Milo Goes to College Hope Bikeage Kabuki Girl Suburban Home Statue of Liberty Marriage I'm Not a Punk M 16 Jean Is Dead Catalina I'm Not a Loser Myage I Wanna Be a Bear Parents Tonyage Nimrod The Grouch Jinx Haushinka All the Time Uptight Reject Prosthetic Head Nice Guys Finish Last Scattered Last Ride In Platypus (I Hate You) Take Back Walking Alone Hitchin' a Ride Worry Rock Redundant King for a Day Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) Punk Goes Pop 5 Girls Just Want to Have Fun Paradise Somebody That I Used to Know Billie Jean Glad You Came Grenade We Found Love Payphone Boyfriend Call Me Maybe Ass Back Home Mercy Some Nights Pure Heroine No Better Ribs Team The Love Club Bravado 400 Lux Buzzcut Season Glory And Gore Tennis Court Royals White Teeth Teens Still Sane Swingin Party A World Alone Million Dollar Bills Biting Down Recovery Turn My Life Over There Is A Power Greater Than Me Spiritual Awakening I Am Powerless Consistency Ready to Let Go Making Amends Prayer and Meditation Remove My Shortcomings Hurt You Admitting I'm Wrong Moral Inventory Siberia Everybody Breaks a Glass Fourth Dimension Where the Fence is Low Banner Suspension Heavy Rope Cactus in the Valley Flux and Flow Timing is Everything Peace Sign Toes Siberia And Counting... Day One Suburbia I've Given You All And Now I'm Nothing Hoodie Weather And Now I'm Nothing Coffee Eyes Don't Let Me Cave In Summers in PA My Life as a Pigeon My Life as Rob Gordon Local Man Ruins Everything Woke Up Older Came Out Swinging You Made Me Want to Be a Saint Suburbia I Won't Say The Lord's Prayer I've Given You All Sucker London Queen Hanging Around Famous Breaking Up Break The Rules Caught in the Middle Sucker Body of My Own Need Ur Love Die Tonight Doing It Boom Clap Gold Coins Symphony Soldier Grow Up and Be Kids Bad Temporary Bliss Living Louder Another Me La La Intoxicated Animal Angel With A Shotgun Lovesick Fool Her Love Is My Religion Endlessly Take This to Your Grave Chicago Is So Two Years Ago Homesick at Space Camp The Pros and Cons of Breathing Calm Before The Storm The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes Reinventing the Wheel to Run Myself Over Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things To Do Today Grenade Jumper Sending Postcards From a Plane Crash You Were Her Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy Dead On Arrival Saturday ¡Uno! Kill The DJ Stay The Night Loss of Control Carpe Diem Rusty James Nuclear Family Oh Love Angel Blue Sweet 16 Troublemaker Let Yourself Go Fell For You Where Have All The Merrymakers Gone? Carlotta Valdez Private Helicopter Terminal Annex Flagpole Sitta Old Hat Jack The Lion Problems and Bigger Ones Woolly Muffler Radio Silence Wrecking Ball Whisper War This City Is Contagious Take My Hand That '70s Song High Hopes In Velvet Ropes Zzzzz Vegas Skies Risky Business Can You Keep A Secret? I'll Run Bounce One Of Those Nights I'm A Wonder Won't Be Pathetic Forever You're Not Salinger. Get Over It. Solo & Chewy: Holdin' It Down Won't Be Pathetic Forever Mike Kennedy Is A Bad Friend